


Lunch Shenanigans

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Osamutober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: It's always a bad idea to let Osamu buy food
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Osamutober





	Lunch Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #18 for Osamutober  
> Osamu eating

There was something oddly satisfying with feeding Osamu every day. It started off as a simple, “Whatever extras I make, I’ll give it to you.” Now, you were more than willing to test out new recipes for him to try out during lunch. What had originally started as leftovers from your cooking experiments had somehow turned into a routine for you to feed Osamu. 

In the beginning, it was rather nerve wrecking, especially since there was a lot of fear that Osamu would find your food unsatisfactory or even insult you for it. To be fair though, there have been a few instances in which he has completely disliked something that you made. But that was mostly due to the fact that neither of you had come to realize that Osamu just simply didn’t enjoy a certain texture or taste of specific foods. 

Today’s lunch though was your first time experimenting with chicken karaage. You’ve never attempted to make something before, especially something that requires you to fry it. The two of you had pushed your chairs together to eat lunch together and Osamu happily hummed as he gratefully took the bento you’ve made for him. 

“Is it good?” you asked as you took a sip of your juice. Osamu nodded and he mumbled in between chewing, “It’s delicious.”

“Finish chewing before you speak, Osamu-kun,” you shook your head fondly and he shrugged. Immediately afterwards, he shoveled more food into his mouth and you mumbled, “You kind of remind me of a squirrel when you eat.”

“Wha? Is it cause I shovel the food into my mouth?” Osamu asked, this time not with his mouth full of food. You nodded and added, “You should eat a bit slower, savor the food, ya know?”

“I would do that if we weren’t low on time for lunch,” he grumbled. He glanced between his juice box and yours and then opted to reach for the juice box in your hand. With a reluctant sigh, you handed him your juice and he gratefully took a sip of it and you mumbled, “I thought you wanted apple juice.”

“I changed my mind, I want the mango instead.”

“Seriously?” you sighed and got up, “I’ll go buy a new one.”

“Nah, lemme buy if for ya,” Osamu got up, placed his hand on your shoulder and pushed you back into your seat. You reluctantly sat down and he shot you a rare smile, “Just wait here.”

You nodded, but you already had a bad feeling about this. Every time Osamu went out to get more food, or buy the two of you drinks from the vending machine, it usually also meant that he was going to come back with more than just drinks for you two. You let out a soft sigh, but before you could even sit there and mull over the possible future, a familiar voice calls out your name at the door.

“[Name]-chan! Helloooo!” Atsumu sang out as he waltzed in. You could feel the stares and glances you were getting from your other classmates and you smiled, “Hi hi Atsumu-kun.”

“Oho? Where’s Samu? I thought he’d be here too since he didn't come to our room for lunch.”

“He went to buy juice,” you mumbled. Atsumu took Osamu’s seat and asked, “What’d you feed him this time?”

“Chicken karaage.”

“What?! Where’s mine?!”

“You know he only gets leftovers.”

“That,” Atsumu pointed at the bento box on Osamu’s desk, “Is not just leftovers, ya liar. You’ve been making him a bento box every day! He brags about it to us all the time during practice!”

“Does he?” your eyes widened. You didn’t know about that. Atsumu nodded and whined, “Man, I should’ve asked you first. Stupid Samu taking all the good food away.”

You laughed and softly responded, “Glad to know he’s enjoying it to the point that he brags about it.”

“Of course he does,” Atsumu leaned back in his chair and smiled, “You should be proud, ya know?”

“I am, it’s just weird since both of you like the stuff I make.”

“They’re delicious. Wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up opening a store or something in the future. I’ll make sure to promote it and if ya need a pretty face for yer store, feel free to hit me up.”

“You make it sound like you’re going to be some bigshot in the future,” you chuckled and Atsumu pouted, “I do! I’m gonna go pro in volleyball with Samu! Just watch me!”

“I-”

“What’re you doing here, Tsumu?”

“What?! What’s wrong with me being here, eh?! [Name]-chan is my friend too, ya prick.”

“Get off of my seat!”

“No way! I’m staying here!”

Osamu frowned and then mumbled, “Annoying.”

“Yer the annoying one, idiot!”

“Moron!”

The two of them scowled at each other and you sighed before finally realizing the amount of juice boxes in Osamu’s hands.

“Osamu-kun…”

“Hmm?” 

The exasperated tone in your voice was not missed by either of the boys and you asked, “Did you really buy all of that?” You vaguely gesture at the juice boxes in his hands and he sheepishly responded, “I couldn’t decide which one I wanted.”

“Give me one!”

“You can have the apple juice.”

“Screw you, Samu!” Atsumu huffed, but took the apple juice anyways. The pout on his face refused to budge even as he drank the whole box and Osamu placed the mango juice box on your table.

“Here ya go.”

“Thanks,” you smiled and then said, “Next time I’m grabbing the juices.”

“But why?!”

“Cause this happens every time I let you buy more stuff, you always buy so much that neither of us can finish in one sitting.”

“He just brings it practice.”

“Seriously?”

“Serious.”

Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows at Osamu and the latter frowned before pointing at the door.

“Leave.”

“Not until lunch is over.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Samu.” Atsumu teased. Osamu opted to sit on the empty chair in front of your desk and he mumbled, “I don’t know why you’re friends with him.”

“Well, I’m friends with you, so it only makes sense,” you laughed and then said, “But seriously, next time, I’m buying the juice.”

“Fine, fine, as long as you still make me lunch,” Osamu conceded. He held out his hand with his pinky finger sticking out. You glanced down at it and then wrapped your pinky around his. 

“Of course! I promise.”


End file.
